Always a way
by Sherlockreader
Summary: After TRF - John visits Stark tower to get away from London for while after the fall, everyone is called in a moral support. (Angst) Sequel to "Sherlock- Not The First Avenger (More of a Gatecrasher)" No slash.
1. Chapter 1- Unexpected visit

A/N- Hello to those who've read this chapter at the end of "Sherlock- not the first Avenger (more of a gate crasher)" can skip this if they want but it might be nice to give it another read? It's my fist angst fic so forgive me if I jump randomly into comedy or anything else :P

BTW- John got a job at the doctors just after the trial, part-time but was offered it full time whenever he was able. (I just needed the setting it's not cannon (forgive me))

* * *

**The invitation**

John Watson sat at his desk chair; he had taken a few days off work after…that. But now he was determined to live and work normally (_or try_).

John said goodbye to his patient - who looked more worried about him than the tonsillitis he had caught from cheating on his wife with his secretary – and watched as he closed the door.

Maybe three days wasn't enough, his mind was still jerking him back to the sight of Sherlock falling with the tiniest of reminders. He had dealt with the PTSD from Afghanistan by being distracted by his adventures with Sherlock Holmes, now he was the cause of the nightmares. Even in the battle of New York with aliens and gods he had had Sherlock to talk about it with after, rather than going mad inside his own mind.

John sighed quietly and leant his head against his fist. _No time now John, pull yourself together and do your job. _He pressed the intercom to let reception know he was ready for the next patient and rubbed both hands over his face roughly.

"Doctor Watson?" he vaguely noted the American accent but didn't look up, instead opening up a new patient document in the NHS system on his computer. He hated that moment when his patient sat down across from him, only to recognise him from the papers and either gape at him, apologise or tell him about Sherlock being a fraud, because he had to stay calm and professional (and try really hard not to punch him/her in the face).

"Yes hello." He took a deep breath through his nose and glanced up at the patient.

"Looking rough English." John took a double take before staring at the man before him; he shook his head and couldn't hold back a small smile. He chuckled at the ceiling before looking back at the man with dark hair.

"And what seems to be the problem…" he mock- looked at the computer "…Mr Stark?"

"Too many things to count doctor." Tony laughed before becoming serious "How you doing John?"

"I'm fine Tony; you didn't have to fly all this way just to see me." John scolded.

"Who says I flew here just to see you? I might have business in London?"

"You could," John deliberated "But your hair and clothes are creased by your suit, you wouldn't come in that for a business trip because you'd have more to carry even if it's just a change of clothes. You're not planning to stay for long just popped in to see an old friend."

Tony laughed "Ha, you've not gotten any dimmer since we last met."

"I'll take that as a compliment." John smiled weakly.

"I heard what happened, thought you might want some company, thought I'd invite you over to Avengers tower for a bit?"

"Avengers Tower? You got rid of your name off the side?" John raised his eyebrows.

"Pepper said I was being too big headed, but it is my tower so I think I could have gotten away with it."

John smirked, he had missed Stark and all his humours narcissism, he looked down at his desk. Could he just run off to America? He didn't want to feel like he was running away from his grief, even if it would be a very welcome distraction.

"I don't know Tony, I've got Mrs Hudson to keep an eye on, and I still haven't heard anything from Mycroft. Moriarty might even be around somewhere with a group of snipers for all I know." He sighed loudly, Tony looked like he was going to try and convince him so he continued swiftly, "Ok how about I think about it and you go be a tourist for a bit, fly past the people on the London eye and give them something to look at. I'm off in four hours."

"Square deal." Tony got up and shook John's hand as he also rose.

"Don't start a riot before I get off work, you know what it does to the traffic." John smiled as Tony shut the door behind him, he realised where he had heard that phrase before, and sank back into his chair as his leg gave out.

On the second day of knowing Sherlock, he had accused his brother of being able to start a war within half an hour; John had thought it was ludicrous that one man could have that much power. If anyone could- it would be a Holmes.

* * *

Those four hours passed frighteningly quickly, and it was half past five before he knew it. Tony Stark was waiting for him outside the bland surgery in his red and gold suit.

"You're going to get me sacked if you stand around here in that thing."

"Pretty awesome way to get sacked though..." Tony argued, John let a small laugh escape and smiled.

"True."

"So, are you coming?" Stark questioned, "Don't be silly of course you are! I'll send my jet to Heathrow tomorrow at four pm, which should get you there by eight-ish? It's all squared with your boss. Ok, good see you tomorrow morning!" John had his mouth open to reply but got as far as "I…" before dust from the surrounding pavement was sent flying as Stark took off.

"Right… ok. Looks like I'm going to America then!" He said to no one in particular. It then dawned on him that at least five people were staring wide eyed at him, shock, awe and one old man who looked a bit cross!

John was sure he heard him mutter "_Bloody tourists"_ but he couldn't be sure.

* * *

(I own nothing unfortunately)

There you are, if you've now read it twice – thanks – if it's the first time then let me know how awful or otherwise it was in that lonely looking review box…

SR x


	2. Chapter - Just like Sherlock

The flight to America was by no means uncomfortable- unlike the cheap tickets he and Sherlock had last time- John now sat in a wide seat with champagne and a posh meal. He supposed that when someone is as rich as Tony Stark this sort of thing was normal, _ha normal!_

A pang of guilt passed through John's heart as he remembered the look on Mrs Hudson's face when he told her he was leaving.

"_No of course you should go dear, you need to get out of this flat and go enjoy yourself again!" she gave him a motherly hug and a gentle pat, "It's no good to anybody being stuck inside with nothing to do, Sherlock was the best example of that I have ever seen." _They both chuckled sadly at that.

John felt terrible leaving her alone in the flat- but she was right-he couldn't afford to get cabin fever and depressed, he had a lot to live for, he just needed to remind himself.

_DING DONG" _Hello this is Captain Richardson calling from the pointy end, just to let you know we are under half an hour from landing." There was a deep chuckle from the flight deck and John started to doubt that this captain was taking his job completely seriously.

After landing in the small and very private airport (that Tony probably owned) he was met by Happy Hogan, and a black jag – that he thought was Mycroft's for the briefest of seconds.

"Doctor Watson." He said with a nod as he placed his suitcase into the 'trunk" _Not called a boot in America apparently, _"Mr Stark will be away on business for the next hour or so but some of the other Avengers will be back to the tower soon."

"Others?" John enquired, "I didn't think anyone else would be around! Thor's still off world isn't he?"

"He said he'd pop by, probably jump out of a thunder cloud or something." They both sniggered, "Mr Stark says you're welcome to wait in the tower until someone turns up."

_Great, stuck on my own with my thoughts, perhaps not._

"If you could just take my case for me, I think I'll walk, it's been ages since I've been in New York."

"Yes sir. Your case will be in your room."

"Thanks." He raised his hand in farewell as the car drove towards Stark tower – or Avengers Tower as it now supposedly was- the largest tower in New York.

He found himself ten minutes later, on Broadway, with a Starbucks on his left and some bank or other on his right, walking down the _'Sidewalk'. _It was noisy and crowded like any city centre, John found himself looking at people – really looking- _That woman looks like she's going through a nasty breakup. That man is having another affair. Oh god that child is being hit by his father._

"STOP IT!" He said out loud to himself – receiving a few strange looks from the surrounding crowd. He had the decency to look ashamed and walked swiftly into Cedar Street which was a lot quieter. There were two large vans against the right-hand sidewalk and in between the two stood Captain Steve Rogers (out of uniform), who seemed to be breaking up an argument between the drivers. Their Big Apple accents grew louder as John approached.

"DWAIN, YOU GOT NO RITE!"

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU TALKING 'BOUT KEV!"

"Alright guys now step back and take a deep breath." The calm voice of Steve broke the angry tension; John turned around the edge of the first truck to see Steve with a hand on each of the American's shoulders keeping them apart.

"YOU'RE PLAYING AROUND WITH MY GIRL, I KNOW YOU ARE!" The man called Kevin shouted over Steve, He went to throw a heavy weighted punch around his back in a fit of fury. Steve took hold of his arm and shoulder so he couldn't move while John took his opportunity to step in front of Dwain and raise a hand in warning as he moved towards the other driver.

"John?"

"Hey Steve," He smiled, "Getting yourself into trouble?"

"Nothing changes." Steve shrugged; Kevin looked to have calmed down a little so he was released from the iron grip of Captain America.

"Anything I can help with?"

"Ain't none of your business toff!" Dwain replied sharply.

"I'm just trying to understand, by all means continue to fight with your best friend..."

John looked over the man before him;_ Just like Sherlock, _newly clean shaven, recent haircut, clothes not nearly as grubby as his friend, even clean under his fingernails – out to impress someone? Small cube shaped box in his left back pocket, not exactly comfortable to drive like that to he's trying not to forget it or he's hiding it from his mate. Johns gaze shifted to Kevin, dirt under is nails, his hair was slicked back with grease, smudge of car oil on his brow, not shaved this morning, the contrast was there. It was obvious they did the same job, both slightly overweight from sitting driving all day everyday but strong arms and legs from lifting heavy cargo at each destination. The truck cabins – that were both visible to John- were messy, drink cans and fast food wrappers littered the dash. Two similar men then.

Standing close to Dwain, he noticed the scent of Caspara Nights on his shirt, which was a woman's perfume – John remembered Sherlock picking up on it from Mrs Hudson before the Baskerville case- it could be his girlfriends or his mothers or even his own no way of telling – He was no Sherlock Holmes.

"What Perfume does your girlfriend wear Kevin?" John asked calmly, he felt Dwain stiffen next to him.

"Caspara Nights, got it for her birthday two months ago, why?" Kevin furrowed his eyebrows at John.

John looked back to Dwain and raised his eyebrow in a 'Will you tell him or shall I?' look. Dwain shuffled from foot to foot, moving his gaze to the floor.

"I love her Kev, I really do." Dwain confessed in a whisper.

"WHAT?" Kevin made to step forward but was blocked by Steve, "You is playing around? You're my best friend… why…how…how long?"

"Two months mate, I was going to ask her to marry me after my shift. I know it sounds crazy, but you don't love her!"

"Steve, we should probably leave these guys to it…" Steve let go of Kevin's arm – his whole body was limp in astonishment anyway- and nodded in agreement.

As they walked around the corner he heard something that may have been sobbing, but from which man, he didn't really want to know.

As they turned the corner back onto Broadway they stopped, Steve peered cautiously back around the corner then looked back to John.

"Good timing, thanks." Steve held out a hand to John who shook it happily.

"Any time, great to see you!"

"Yeah, Tony said you'd be coming, didn't think he meant you'd be wandering around New York though!"

"Felt like a walk, Happy said there wasn't anyone at the Tower so."

"Fair enough, I'm on my back if you want to walk?"

"Sure." They walked together in a companionable silence up Broadway, the ever present loom of Stark tower getting taller as they approached. John took the time to look at the buildings around him; there was an awful lot of scaffolding and building work from where the battle of New York had ravished the city less than five months ago. Memories of those mad three days crashed over John's vision as his mind filled in the scene before him with flying aliens and superheroes.

"So who else is here then?" He asked as he shook his head to rid the images. Steve also seemed to be thinking as it was a couple of seconds before he replied.

"Um, Oh yeah, SHEILD kind of made it the HQ for the team so that's where we go for meeting and most of us live there, Banner is there – he works in the labs most of the time – he hasn't hulked since New York. Tasha and Clint are off on missions for Fury a lot but they come back every couple of weeks, Thor keeps in contact but isn't around much, Tony and Pepper live there sometimes but mainly in California, she's having a hard time with him at the moment."

"How come?"

"He's making suits, got about nine now! All different."

"The battle effected him bad then? We both know how that is." John sighed.

"I'm not sure Pepper knows how to react to it though, she's just letting him get on with it back in California."

"Is he paranoid?"

"Yeah a little. As much as anyone in New York – It's like they expect aliens to come flying out the sky every time it rains."

"If people thought that every time it rained in England we'd be stark raving mad" They both laughed openly at that and gained some smiles from the crowd. As they walked people came up to Steve and asked for his autograph and took pictures on their smartphones. Meeting the great Captain America was a privilege, better than any old celebrity (and he is very old), because Steve Rogers had lived through a lot- like John had- but probably worse. Perhaps that's why John got on so well with Steve, there was the respect there before they even met, most people knew the story of Captain America.

Just then a tall ginger man in a long deep blue coat bumped into Johns shoulder, he heard a muttered apology, and then the man was gone. The man looked like him. But it wasn't.

Sherlock Holmes was dead.

* * *

(I don't own anything unfortunately)

A/N- waahahahaha *wails* poor Johnny boy! Anyone got any theories yet? No? just me then hehehehe. Forgive the Cabin pressure reference I truly could not resist…

SR


	3. Chapter 3- I had bad days

Avengers Tower was the tallest and most intact building in New York, though the others were being fixed and almost done, the tower shone above the rest. _A beacon of self-sustaining clean energy. _What was an egotistical thought had flourished into something better and useful, where the people of New York could find the heroes who saved their lives on a regular basis. At the foot of the tower John and Steve looked up at the large "Avengers" sign.

"I'm guessing it's not supposed to be a top secret HQ then…" John mused. Steve laughed lightly and tapped his security key against a sleek blue keypad by the glass door, which slid gracefully into the wall next to it.

"It's not as ostentatious as it could have been." Steve commented as they walked into the modest (for Stark) lobby, the celling was low but in the centre of the room was a large oval hole that seemed to ascend several floors making a section of each visible as well as bathing the lobby in natural sunlight. Under the oval hole stood an elegant reception desk with a pretty blonde sorting through some papers, she nodded and smiled at Steve and John as the former lead John to a glass lift a few paces away.

"Nice." Said John appreciatively as the lift doors slid closed with a sigh.

"Jarvis?" Steve said tentatively to thin air.

"_Yes sir_."

"Urm, would you mind telling John which floor he's staying on?"

"_Certainly, Doctor Watson's room is located on the 10__th__ floor. Just turn left as you exit the elevator and it's the second door on your left."_

"Thanks Jarvis. Do you know when Tony will be back?"

"_He is just flying back from California; estimated time of arrival is 10:20."_

"Cheers." John chimed in.

"_My pleasure sir."_

John said a temporary goodbye to Steve as he exited the lift- Steve's room was the floor above.

* * *

John's room – if it could technically be classed as that- was large, bigger than both floors of 221 put together. The window took up an entire wall and the view really was spectacular, - and he was only on the tenth floor- the room was also decked out with a kettle and tea cups, next to the teabags was a note.

_I know how you English love your tea._

_Tony :P_

John laughed, Tony had obviously heard of his grumblings from last time he was here. He turned from the kettle and flopped gracelessly onto the large soft bed.

"It's all well and good being here, but what am I actually supposed to do while I'm here?" he said aloud to himself.

"_I could recommend numerous amounts Sir, for instance Doctor Banner is currently on the 21__st__ floor in the labs should you wish to visit…"_

John laughed, voiced a thank you and headed back to the lift. On the 21st floor the corridor was not as lush and carpeted as the lower floors, it was sterile white – not unlike the labs at Bart's- and had six doors, three on either side of the lift.

"Can't hurt to be a little nosey." John crept –needlessly sneaky – up to the first door and peeked through the small orange window. Behind the door stood a bright lab, it contained many vials of coloured liquid that caught the sunlight and created beautiful patterns on the walls and floor. At the door adjacent to it stood a larger lab, which contained lots of machinery and one Doctor Bruce Banner. John knocked on the door and waved when Bruce looked up from his work, and smiled widely when he saw who it was.

Bruce's hair was cropped shorter, he also seemed very content and confident in his environment which was a vast improvement to last time – when he had nearly torn apart SHEILD's carrier.

"John!" he said as he opened the door and allowed John to step in, "I didn't know that you were coming -not that I'm complaining- I've been starved of conversation recently."

"Didn't Tony mention I was coming?"

"No, well I haven't technically spoken to him much lately, he's off in California most of the time, leaves me to get on with it."

They walked over to where he was working and John leant on the cabinet as Bruce continued calibrating a small device.

"And what is "it"?"

" Something for SHEILD, nothing weaponized obviously – I said from the start I wouldn't make weapons – it's a portable scanner, it can detect heartbeats and heat signatures over several miles, sends it to the app," Bruce wiggled his smartphone "So agents can take it with them on missions, cheaper than a thermal satellite."

"Clever, is there anyway of fooling it?" John asked "I mean is there a special fabric that can mask heat signatures?"

"There is always some way of fooling everything and everyone. But no nothing I can think of, not that I'd put it past Tony of course." Bruce chuckled.

John smiled and after a moment of silence while Banner worked he asked "How are you John?"

"Fine." John answered too quickly, he held Bruce's gaze for a moment then let out a breath and smiled, "Yeah, fine. I'm not fine…" He took a deep breath.

"Understandable of course -Sherlock was a good bloke- grief can change people."

"I'm not really that kind of person, I was in the army you know." He smiled weakly.

"You were a doctor!"

"I had bad days." He sighed "I'm feeling a tiny bit better every day, but it has only been a week."

"What about Sherlock's brother, he must be pretty torn up."

"I don't know, I haven't spoken to Mycroft, but I doubt he's torn up. It's not in his nature." John ran his hand through his hair "Its Mrs Hudson that took it worst, she wasn't there, she can't understand what happened, not that I do completely."

"What actually happened, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I don't mind, probably good to say it anyway."

The story wasn't a fairy-tale; it certainly didn't end happily ever after, not that it ever would with a man like Sherlock Holmes.

* * *

A/N- Hope you're all enjoying this, just wondering what you think about me using first names for everyone, I like it but it feels unnatural to type Bruce instead of Banner, or is that just me?

And and and, should I bring back the consultant criminal or make up a new villain (if I indeed decide to do that in this story)?

SR x


	4. Chapter 4- Low blow

A/N- It's short but I'm glad I didn't add more, you'll see!

* * *

Tony entered the restful kitchen at a casual pace, smiled at John, Bruce and Steve and proceeded to make himself a coffee from the far end of the cabinet. He hadn't slept since he met John in England the previous day, it certainly wasn't the longest he'd gone without sleep but it was still taking its toll. No one would notice anyway! He spun with coffee cup in hand to see John looking at him, he raised an eyebrow in a questioning manner.

"When was the last time you slept properly Tony?" perhaps they would notice.

"Sometime yesterday, no big deal." John raised his eyebrows, "Stop that, whole doctor thing. Go out and see New York. Go up the Statue of Liberty, but no jumping obviously." And with that he left, leaving nothing but tense silence.

"John…"Steve started to say but he was interrupted.

"No its fine Steve, it was a low blow, but I understand why he's snappy." John let out a breath, clearing his vision of ghosts of dead men. Thankfully Bruce changed the subject.

"How long do you think you'll stay?"

"A week maybe, depends if anything happens I suppose." John answered.

"Chaos seems to follow us everywhere so I wouldn't set any store on having a quiet week." Bruce chuckled.

"I'm glad. I wouldn't mind the distraction if I'm honest."

"Even aliens?"

"Hahahaa yeah, even aliens."

* * *

Ooooo… Across New York …ooooO

* * *

He kept his eyes closed but he could tell the room was dark and damp; the smell of wet mould stung his bleeding nose. His - now ginger - curls flopped over his face and dripped sweat and blood into his lap. This wasn't exactly what he had in mind when he started this mission, he didn't fall flat on his face for this? To be tied to a ruddy chair in a basement that stank of human flesh, blood and machinery.

"_Who are you_?" A deep voice from the dark asked, clearly American, but with a note of something not quite human, a New York accent if he wasn't very much mistaken – which he never was. He decided not to answer. There was a hissing sound, the sound of powerful mechanic limbs and whirring mechanisms.

"_Tell me who you are, and how you got into this facility, and I _may_ let you live."_ Emphasis on _may…_ clearly not going to happen, he was going to have to think of a better way to get out of this mess. But that's what he did best, _think._

"_Not very talkative are you?"_ Well no, not especially, I think beating me to a pulp and leaving me half-conscious may have had something to do with it, or maybe I'm just that stubborn. A swift blow from a metal (gloved?) hand felt like it fractured a rib.

"_ANSWER ME!"_ He felt the hot breath and spit of hisimpatient captor on his cheek, someone's got anger management issues! Why should this half man half machine American be told anything? He did not fear death, he had already died once. He let out a deep chuckle and the machine man stepped back from him.

"_What's so funny?" _He took this moment to open his eyes – mostly the left one, as the right was slightly swollen. The man before him was tall; at least 6.5 his blonde hair was greasy and contained flecks of dried blood. Much to his surprise no machinery was visible on this man, he wore a grey shirt and black trousers but there were no odd bumps or oil leaks to suggest any form of crude mechanics ( and no other form of machinery in the room, only the two of them and the chair). It has to be the concussion, making his mind imagine the noises coming directly from the man in front of him. No. He didn't imagine things, not ever.

"You. You make these threats and think I fear you, I fear no one." He answered simply.

"_English? Interesting. Why. Are. You. Here?"_

"Well… it's a long story I wouldn't wish to bore you with it." The comment was met with a slap to the face. Most strange, the hand that dealt it was definitely human, he could see small cuts and bruises on its flesh as it flew towards his right eye, but when it struck it was like being hit by an iron bar, it was cold and hard.

"Interesting, what are you? Why would you be metal?" he queried. There was a tense silence for almost a whole minuet.

"_Punishment."_ The deep voice replied.

"Someone made you a psycho-robot as punishment? Surely it would have been easier to hand you a pink slip or kill you for making a mistake?"

"_No one can escape the Brotherhood of Badoon. Especially not you."_ There was a tone of regret in the American's voice, regret and anger.

"So you're just the foot solider then, I'd love to meet your bosses."

"_Be careful what you wish for." _The man said,_ "Now tell me who you are!"_

"My name is…" he was cut off by the sound of a small explosion from somewhere above them.

"_Sounds like we have company…"_

* * *

A/N- Who could it be? Inspiration for this just did a light bulb over my head, and I've done the research for the villain, although he's probably nothing like he was in the comics.

I can always change it but do you like the Marvel villain Korvac? I've got rather attached.

Review box? Hello? Oh there you are! Better write something in there now!

SR x


	5. Chapter 5- Fancy going on a mission?

The kitchen was silent for a while, each man drifting in their own thoughts and concerns, which was broken sharply with the chiming of a mobile phone ring tone.

"Hello?" Steve answered after fishing the phone out of his pocket, "Ok, I'll be right there*pause* Ok I'll see." He took the phone away from his ear, ended the call and turned to John.

"Fancy going on a mission?" he asked.

"Oh god yes! What's happened?" John nodded to Bruce as they left the room, who smiled in return.

Steve talked as they strode to the locker room to collect their suits.

"Natasha and Clint have been tracking a former SHEILD agent, his name is Michael Korvac, he worked with computers and something to do with alien communication and tracking. About a week ago he vanished, leaving only parts of him, large chunks of his legs- they were surgically removed- like someone had operated on him seconds before he vanished. SHEILD found traces of a strange metal around his computer and on the floor. I've been on standby waiting for them to track him; Natasha said the readings from Bruce's new scanner detected one human and one "human-ish" in a basement building on the other side of town.

"Human-ish? If bits were removed, what was put in its place? If he was operated on a week ago, he should still be weak."

"That's what I thought, but Bruce's device said his heart was beating inhumanly strong and fast."

They got to the locker room and changed into their mission capable suits, John was surprised they still kept his deep blue suit from the last battle – he didn't look for Sherlock's.

They were being transported by stealth helicopter to the other side of the city when Clint called.

"_Steve, John, we've got eyeball with Banner's heat signature device, looks like Korvac has someone tied to a chair in there – probably hurt- that's why we need John, wait till Steve, Natasha and I have got Korvac contained then come in."_

"I understand" replied John.

They landed a street away and ran to where Natasha and Clint were standing behind a wall. The building were Korvac hid, was a about 30 ft. away, and looked like nothing more than an outhouse, Natasha assured him it had more than ten levels underground and was most likely highly protected.

"Korvac is four levels under," Informed Steve while Clint pointed to a figure on a small device, "There are stairs and a lift- we'll be taking the stairs- we're going to have to blow the doors off, so we need John to keep an eye on Banners device and tell us what Korvac is up to. The floors look thick on the scan so we don't know if he'll hear us coming, just keep us informed."

"Yes captain."

Black widow, Hawkeye and Captain America ran towards the building while John looked at the small monitor Clint had given him. It showed the top four basement levels and the heat signatures of the two men on the lowest. A large but contained heat spike showed up and three more figures entered on the ground floor and started running. John could clearly tell which Korvac was, because it was the strangest of all, the heart rate was showing as 200bpm and while some parts of his body showed an average heat recording- his entire lower half was showing blue, giving off little or no heat. The other man in the room was clearly all human his heat signature was a little low (but he _was_ underground) and is heart rate was showing as 78bpm, it fluctuated up every now and again but otherwise it was steady and calm.

"_Is he moving at all John?" _Steve asked over the intercom.

"No captain, I think he's talking to the other man."

"_Ok. I'll keep the line open so you can hear what's going on."_

"Thank you_." _He may not be trained but that didn't mean John had to miss out on all the action! "I can't see any other heat signatures in the entire building; I think he's working alone, that or everyone else it out- which I doubt."

"_Korvac was one of the best computer scientist in SHEILD, why isn't there more security?" _Black Widow queried aloud, "There isn't even security cameras or sensors – that I can detect anyway."

"Korvac has just left the room, looks like he's making his way up! Korvac is making his way up to you."

"_Ok thanks John, guys get back." _It was very quiet for almost thirty seconds; Korvac was only one flight of stairs away from them.

"He's not moving fast, I don't think he heard you."

Silence…

John waited for some noise, he watched the figure of Korvac turn the corner and walk straight up to the waiting superheroes. The noise over the intercom grew loud, Korvac gave a roar like a triumphant bear and John saw him fighting the three intruders. Even with his very limited view, the fight looked astounding, even one against three Korvac seemed to be winning! John looked back down to the fourth level, the man in the chair had gone, he appeared moments later at the ground floor of the building.

"Captain, the other man from level four just went up in the lift, I'm going after him." Without waiting for a reply, John slipped the monitor into his pocket and started running towards what he hoped was the door to the building, he got there to see it in its exploded open form and a thin trail of blood leading out into the surrounding alleys. He followed the drops at a slow run, looking around for the mysterious man. After a few minutes he spotted him, his suit trousers and un-tucked white shirt looked bloody and his ginger hair was half slicked back with sweat. For a wounded man he could move incredibly fast.

"Wait! I can help you!" John shouted, but the man was at least 50 ft. away and probably couldn't hear him, John followed him around a corner – only 35 seconds apart- and the man had vanished. He looked around but saw no trace – no blood drops anywhere. John took out banners device from his pocket and pressed the scan button on the screen, seconds later it showed basic version of the surrounding streets, but it was New York - the dodgy end at that- there was at least 100 people, the screen was a confusion of heart rates and body heats. The sheer mass of information left John at a loss as to where his wounded quarry had gone.

As he began to run back where he'd come, he flipped through the screen to find the building where the captain was. From the looks of it, all three heroes were on top of Korvac, containing him in one spot. John saw five more SHEILD agents enter the building and start to descend the stairs to where they were.

"_John?"_ the captain's voice came over his earpiece, "_John, we got Korvac. Where are you?"_

"Captain, I'm about a minuet away from you. I lost the other man, I'm sorry."

"_That's ok John, we'll find him and make sure he's ok."_ The captain sounded exhausted, "_Korvac is priority, and we've got to get him contained."_

"Yes captain."

* * *

Back in the Tower, John watched the confounding form of Korvac being led into a top security cell in the lower basement. He made no sound apart from a strange hissing mechanical sound that emanated from his limbs. He looked human but there was something not right, that must have something to do with the missing body parts, _(Anything in, I'm starving! Oh f…a severed head!? Just tea for me thanks…._). The memory shot over John's vision but he suppressed it quickly, there was a job to do.

"John!" He turned to see Bruce jogging up the corridor to meet him, "Would you mind taking a look at these scans for me, I'm no medical doctor."

"Sure." He replied taking the tablet from Bruce and scanning the readings on the blue screen. The information was easily set up; in the centre was the scanned wire frame of Michael Korvac. "Safe to say he's not human anymore." The readings on the tablet showed a whole load of information, from bone density to the Structural DNA of his cells, Human plus… something else, human flesh fused with metal and wires. Bruce chuckled at John's raised eyebrows.

"I've run his DNA over the SHEILD database; it doesn't come anywhere close to anything they've seen before."

"Comforting(!)" John replied sarcastically but grinned, new was exciting, new was distracting.

"_Debriefing in the conference room on third floor, that's second to our English agents."_ Hill's commanding sharp voice came over the corridor intercom.

"Since when was I an agent?" John queried aloud as he lead the way to the lift.

"Since you went on a mission, that's why I'm glad I'm just a consultant." Bruce replied, John smiled and nodded in acceptance.

* * *

In the conference room sat Fury, Hill, Clint, Natasha, Steve, John and Bruce; on the table a display showed the room Korvac was being held in. The prisoner stood stock still in the centre of the room, just staring unblinkingly at where the hidden security camera was.

"He's been like that for over half an hour now." Steve said quietly to John moments before Fury stood and addressed the room. Unmoving like Sherlock could get, John wondered if Korvac was able to remain perfectly still for hours on end as well.

"Korvac now being in custody, and judging my Doctor Banner's analysis, we can determine that extra-terrestrial interference is involved. Captain, anything to add about Korvac's abilities?"

"He's strong that's for sure," Steve began, "It took four of us just to pin him down securely, I've not seen anything like him before."

"It was like punching a metal wall then having it punch back." Clint said.

"It was almost like he was siphoning energy from something," Bruce added, "using the readings recorded from when you took him and the more detailed scans I took just now, I could see his whole nervous system was turned into some kind of super-sophisticated computer. It's incredible."

"_I agree, although I'm not quite used to it all yet." _A deep voice replied, the projection of Korvac was addressing the room – had not moved – he was just grinning.

"How the hell can he hear us?" Clint asked staring at Fury.

"_Your software is shit, compared to mine anyway." _Replied Korvac.

"He's hacking into your system, with his…brain?" John asked the room, this was definitely alien; no human could survive an operation involving his lower limbs and complete nervous system done in seconds.

"It would seem so, impressive work." Bruce replied quietly.

"_You're too kind." _ The room fell silent for almost an entire minuet; no one wishing to say anything in front of Korvac, Natasha had retrieved a device from her belt and was typing feverishly away at it. The silence was so loud.

"_Do you miss him_?" Korvac said slowly and deliberately to the camera, John felt a lead weight drop into his stomach.

"Who?" replied John stiffly; the rest of the room was utterly still.

"_He's not what you think."_

"Who are you talking about?" Korvac's head tilted to one side in a thoughtful manner.

"_There was a man… he broke in to my facility – quite clever really- he used an entrance I didn't cover on my internal scanners. He wouldn't tell me what I wanted to know, was he one of your agents?"_

"We didn't send any agents in before the ones who captured you. Tell me, who made you like this?" Fury held a hand up to stop John asking anymore questions.

"_Why should I tell you?" _Korvac replied as he tilted his head to the other side.

"Because otherwise, I'll keep you locked up for the rest of your existence." Fury's voice was utterly calm and serious.

"_You cannot hold me. The modifications to my body are new to me, but I learn every second. I've already read most of your personal files, I'm moving onto security next, I'll find out how to remove this door," _his head looked towards the thick cell door and back to the camera_, "then I'm coming for you."_

* * *

A/N- Sorry, this only took me a million years to get right! I'm much happier with this second attempt, let me know what you think of Korvac please :D


End file.
